Y entonces, se supone que: ¡todos somos gay!
by Youjibell
Summary: Desde regulares, capitanes y hasta entrenadores de equipos rimbombantes como el del Hyotei. Todos, pasan lista precisa y exacta. De todos los equipos se ha dicho, de una u otro forma; ya sea directa o indirectamente ¿se le puede llamar yaoi a esto? si
1. Chapter 1

**Y entonces, se supone que: ¡todos somos gays!**

**Desde peculiar punto de vista de Mizuki**

Sí la afirmación es simple, y hasta cierto punto molesta para quienes nos movemos por este medio ¿Y por qué me quejo? Simple; haciendo un simple compendio, investigado, revisado y destramando todo aquel conociendo malsano que hay acerca de los jugadores de tenis que incluye desde un simple texto a actos detallados muy gráficos de los cuerpos desnudos ¡Nos acusan de batear con la otra mano! A tal grado de que, de esta acusación ya nadie se salva. Desde regulares, capitanes y hasta entrenadores de equipos rimbombantes como el del Hyotei. Todos, pasan lista precisa y exacta. De todos los equipos se ha dicho, de una u otro forma; ya sea directa o indirectamente que:

¡Los jugadores de tennis son gays!

Y no miento hay pruebas irrefutables que lo afirman y que me veré en la tarea de desmentir hasta donde mi sano criterio me lo permita.

Empezaré por el equipo ganador y según más importante (solo por ser los protagónicos) no por ello menos atacados.

Y es aquí donde empiezo con los golpes a mi cabeza renegando por afirmaciones.

**Caso número 1:**

Tezuka Kunimitsu quien será repetidamente nombrado a lo largo de este compendio. Yo me pregunto ¿Qué tiene él? ¿Es especial? Ósea es el capitán y por lo tanto ¡Todos quieren acostarse con él! Es acaso que todos quieren sacarle un sonrisa o al menos una expresión al chico "no bajen la guardia".

Nadie va a negarlo, tiene su atractivo. Esos lentes, que hasta cierto punto son fetiches, llaman la atención para vincularlo con cuanto hombre se imaginen. Pero ya en serio ¿creen que él piense en otra cosa que no sea tennis? ¡Pobre hombre!, ya bastante tiene con su lesión en el hombro y con su fanatismo por llegar a la nacionales como para pensar en el amor o en tener a alguna pareja.

Si es que ama a alguna mujer…

Porque no basta con eso ¡no lo vinculan con mujeres! Ya que, para colmo, al pobre hombre lo acusan de que "es homo". No solo es usado como el macho alfa, sino que también es de uso de uno que otro genio loco (léase Fuji) como objeto "uke" y por lo tanto violable de este. En serio siento lástima por él. Un humano normal no podría con tanta presión. Ser seme de quien sabe cuántos vinculados, ser uke de otros, ser objeto de violaciones, ser el capitán del equipo, ir a las nacionales, saber idiomas y para colmo permanecer con cara de "palo" serio e inalterable; tan ecuánime como si nada pasara. Sin duda alguna es digno de admiración. ¡En verdad creen que es gay! ¿Creen que alguien que apenas y sabe que tiene terminaciones nerviosas en la cara es gay? Ok, eso no tiene nada que ver.

¡Como podría serlo!, su cara lo dice todo; no sabe lo que es el placer nocturno, si lo supiera no estaría con esa cara todos los días. Es eso, o de plano, la única verdad es que; no es seme, si no el uke de alguien. En pocas palabras Tezuka no es gay…

Y si lo es… mejor paso al caso 2

**Caso número 2:**

Fuji Syusuke, y he aquí al exponente gay favorito y número uno del Seigaku por su "gracia y genialidad" todos dicen Fuji si es gay, ¡oh si! me encantaría que fuera cierto. Bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que este pobre geniecillo de gusto hacia los sabores pungentes y amargos es un blanco fácil para acreditar y decir que los tenistas son gays, ¡y como no decirlo! La verdad el tiene la culpa. Si no mal recuerdo hasta una vez se vio flirteando hasta con su hermano. ¡Para como incestuoso!

Suponiendo es gay, si lo es ¡que! Si él lo es, no quiere decir que los que lo rodeen lo sean, solo porque él puede llegar como si nada y violar al capitán de su equipo, o usarlo como semental no quiere decir que el capitán sea gay, quiere decir que Fuji lo convenció. Lo cual lo convierte en un genio.

Por otro lado, el que Fuji sea un genio loco y use a Kikumaru como objeto de prueba y error ya sea desde toqueteos, besos, caricias y hasta sexo insaciable, no quiere decir que ambos o él sean gays. Quiere decir que está probando los placeres mundanos con su mejor amigo. Después de todo para eso son los amigos ¿no?

Pero no solo eso, el que Fuji lo vinculen con otros chicos de diferentes equipos, no quiere decir que sea gay, quiere decir que le gusta socializar de manera profunda. Ojala y algún día socialice con el Saint Rudolph yo mismo lo atenderé.

Y solo por aclarar, ya que alguna vez vi que se vinculó con el chico "Buring". El que Fuji use la raqueta de Kawamura, no quiere decir que se le esté declarando a este, o que terminó con Tezuka, o que quiere darle celos a Kikumaru. Solo quiere decir que le dará énfasis al partido. Eso, no lo hace gay…

El que llegue todos los días con un sonrisa y Tezuka cansado… no quiere decir que los dos pasen noches magnificas quiere decir que; se une con el caso 1, y por el momento no tengo argumentos, pasare al caso 3. ¡Pero que quede bien claro eso no los hace gays!

**Caso número 3:**

Kikumaru Eiji quien por cierto ya fue nombrado. Aquel chico con los mejores reflejos del Seigaku, ¡Cómo es que este chiquillo puede ser gay! En serio no sé de dónde sacan la idea de que él está con el tensai, ¡por dios eso se llama amistad! compañerismo. Digno de admiración es una tremenda confianza lo que esos dos tienen. Ya quisiera yo tener una amistad tan allegada con el hermano de Fuji. En fin.

Ahí no acaba, el problema verdadero radica en la extraña (para mi entendimiento) relación a la que se vincula al jugador de tenis acrobático con su pareja de dobles. Si ¡he ahí el problema! es el concepto "pareja" lo que los une a los dos, el que jueguen juntos no quiere decir que compartan algo más que la cancha de tennis.

El que compartan la toalla, compartan los vestidores, compartan sudor y lágrimas en un juego, no los hace gays, los hace una estupenda dupla. ¡Creen que Eiji "lindo y tierno" Kikumaru andaría con Oishi! No, ese chico tiene la cabeza de huevo como para salir con alguien tan bien dotado como Eiji. No, claro que no, Eiji no siente nada cuando Oishi lo abraza, lo besa, lo mete en la cama, claro que no. Eiji solo siente que debe compartir todo con su pareja de dobles, todo para lograr una pareja perfecta. Lo hace por equipo y eso también es admirable. Un niño simpático.

Buen amigo, por eso cuando puede va ayudar a otros equipo como el Hyotei, porque es una buena persona; porque a veces tiene que enseñarle a Atobe y a Yuushi algo de humildad; por que Gakuto tiene que entender que el número uno de los acrobáticos no es él etc. ¿O qué? ¡Creen que va solo con ellos para intentar seducirlos y así proclamarse el uke memorable del Seigaku! Y ser "extraescolar". No, que va; Kikumaru es una buena persona que quede claro. Un poco infantil pero no gay, así que cada que lo vean en un beso con Fuji; recuerden que lo hace porque Fuji debe practicar como besar. Cada que lo vean con Oishi, es porque tienen que estar juntos para sincronizarse. Cada que lo vean en la casa de Oishi más de la cuenta, es porque no había que comer en su casa, cada que lo vean en la habitación de Oishi, es porque olvido algo ahí. Cada que lo vean en la cama de Oishi, recuerden; es porque tiene que cerciorase de que cama de su amigo este en estupendas condiciones. Así que cada que vean al gato jadeante en X, Y o Z situación no es porque este en el clímax, es porque tiene que mejorar su resistencia a la hora de tener un partido y quien mejor que Oishi para ayudarle. Reitero, eso no lo hace Gay.

**Caso número 4**

Oishi Shuichirou; Aquel pobre vice capitán, y digo pobre porque es uno de los menos gay, empezando por ya anterior disputa, en donde es vinculado con Kikumaru. Por lo tanto caso cerrado; él solo ayuda a Eiji, punto.

¿Qué si lo vinculan con el capitán del equipo? eso es tabú. Capitán y vice capitán "amor entre los dos". Bueno si, el niño este está afectado por Tezuka, sí lo admira, lo busca y cumple los sueños del otro, a veces hasta yendo en contra de Kikumaru, y no es porque lo ame o le guste o cualquier sentimiento de "esos" es solo porque son amigos de la infancia. ¿Cómo decirle a que no a Tezuka siendo un niño? Y más tomando en cuenta que Tezuka nunca habla mucho, debe ser especial para don Oishi que Tezuka le dé una enmienda. Eso no lo hace gay, lo hace ser un fiel seguidor.

Oishi es de los mas correctos y puritanos ¡creen que alguien que tiene un ferviente instinto maternal sea bueno en la cama!

Aunque bueno siendo tan tierno, amable, caballeroso, dulce, simpático y hasta preocupado por los demás a alguna chica le debe de gustar; y aclaro esa chica no se llama Eiji. Porque claro no es gay, Oishi solo tiene un buen instinto maternal es buen amigo de Tezuka y aunque no lo parezca el entrena de la mejor manera al lado de Kikumaru.

Que a veces tenga una tracción por estar atrás en la cancha de tenis en un partido, no es por ver el trasero del gato, es porque es mejor como jugador de fondo…

Oh, ahora veo las ventajas de estar como jugador de fondo en formación de parejas, ok mejor iré al caso 5.

Caso número 5

Kaoru Kaidoh el chico serpiente. El es menos gay de todos, es por mucho masculino. Por donde lo vean, además ni es bonito el chico, es más hasta Kawamura es más atractivo que él, entonces ¡Por qué carajos afirman que es gay! Por dios, que algunas veces estuviera en dobles con Inui no quiere decir que tenga algo que ver con él. El es cero femenino, que le gusten los gatitos no lo hace más o menos niña. Es hombre y punto.

Es más para muestra, muchas veces ha rechazado al mismo Inui, por lo tanto cuando juegan juntos lo hacen a la fuerza, no es que deje seducir por el Data man, que cuando lo vea a los ojos se deje llevar por la fuerza arrasadora de los ojos penetrantes de este. Es solo que aprovecha las enseñanzas de de su sempai.

Por lo tanto Kaoru no es gay, es una serpiente para nada atractiva. Por eso cuando lo vean con su sempai frente a él o detrás es solo por adquirir el concomimiento que este le otorgará, no importa las circunstancias sea con mucha o poca ropa.

Ah, y solo por aclarar, tampoco anda con Momoshiro, eso es lo mas aberrante; se odian no se pueden ver. No son ni amigos; por lo tanto cuando estén más cerca de lo normal invadiendo el espacio personal, no es que se besen, es una pelea hasta con las lenguas. Con él es fácil demostrar; Kaoru Kaidoh no es gay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y entonces, se supone que: ¡todos somos gays!**

**Desde peculiar punto de vista de Mizuki**

**Caso número 6**

Y ya que estaba hablando del Data-man seguiré con Inui Sadaharu, quien por cierto no es un modelo a seguir, como hombre de datos. Sí, él tiene buenas estadísticas por lo tanto es observador y analítico. El problema radica en que tiene demasiadas matemáticas en su cabeza como para pensar en otra cosa que no sean test de hipótesis, probabilidad y estadística. Imaginen su pobre cabeza; no deber dar para más. Obviamente no se compara conmigo a la hora de recaudar datos. En fin, el punto es que, él no es gay aparentemente, la razón es simple. Demasiadas matemáticas en su cabeza. Imagínense a la hora de la acción _"hay un 60% de probabilidades de que tenga eyaculación precoz si estoy con Kaoru" _o "_existe un 99.30% de probabilidades que terminemos antes de 28 minutos si Tezuka es el uke_" y por ultimo "_existe un 70% de probabilidad que Renji huya de mí antes de llegar a tercera bas_e" ¿¡Creen que alguien como él sea gay! Es más si esta con un hombre o una mujer, el resultado es catastrófico para cualquiera.

No por nada lo abandonó una vez su pareja de dobles, Yanagi debió huir de él, lo comprendo, yo también buscaría algo mejor. Pero de Yanagi escribiré después.

Por otro lado, aunque él fuera gay, no tendría posibilidades, el pobre Kaoru como ya lo había mencionado lo rechazó. Si están juntos es solo por el bien del menor (y porque no dejaría que Inui le siguiera rogando a Renji si él está ahí). Aunque el chico de los datos lo desee desde lo más profundo de su ser, (solo suponiendo que lo desee) nunca pasara. Y seguramente lo sabe.

Por lo tanto no es gay y si lo es, es de closet, y como no admitirá su inclinación sexual, a menos que sea con la serpiente, la decisión es tajante no es gay. O al menos ante la opinión pública no debe serlo.

**Caso número 7**

Ya que estamos hablando de gente poco atractiva pasaré a los no tan agraciados, tal es caso de Takashi Kawamura, yo me pregunto ¡él qué! Ni las debe ni las teme, pero sin embargo las paga. Como lo había dicho la culpa la tiene Fuji. Número uno, porque con el genio todo se presta a malos entendidos. ¡Por Dios! El pobre chico ni siquiera debe saber lo que pasa por la mente del genio, así que, digan lo que digan estos no tienen nada que ver. Y si pasa todo es culpa de Fuji y por lo tanto Kawamura no está consciente.

¡Que Kawamura es ardiente!, no lo negaré. Pero no es que sea ardiente en la cama. Tampoco es que muchos quieran comprobar que tan caliente puede llegar a ser este chico; no, no dejen llevar sus cabezas libidinosas por el mal camino. Lo que Kawamura tiene no es un exceso de hormonas por descargar. Es un trastorno de personalidad. Uno muy grave. Debería visitar un médico. Le pasare el número de mi psiquiatra, es famoso; también atiende a Kirihara una vez me lo topé por ahí.

Ya en este asunto de cosas que dan miedo, lo que es causa de miedo es que lo vinculen con Akutsu. ¿¡Es tan difícil entender que ellos solo son amigos de la infancia! El que Kawamura se preocupe por el otro, y cuando juegue tennis piense en él; el que se deje golpear y ser humillado en público por Akutsu no quiere decir que estén enamorados y sea su amor secreto, o comparten un amasiato difícil de entender para el mundo. Quiere decir que Kawamura es una persona muy sensible. Eso no lo hace gay lo hace sensible, lo hace amable y -¿tierno?- lo que sea pero no gay.

**Caso número 8**

Ya que estamos en los jugadores fuertes iremos al caso de Momoshiro Takeshi. Aclaro desde un principio, el que le guste que le digan "momo-chan" no quiere decir que le guste que le llamen de una forma femenina, es porque hasta a su nombre le ve forma de comida.

¿Este qué? No tiene gracia ni para tragar, porque eso es lo único que hace. No sabe lo que son los modales es un hombre, por donde lo vean. Macho sin sentido y cabeza hueca. No es que tenga algo contra él. Pero es que este hombre es el colmo, empezando por lo peculiar. ¿¡Como creen que él y Kamio en algún momento tuvieron algo que ver! Claro que no. El chico del ritmo no andaría con él, porque Momo no sabría lo que es el ritmo. Imagínenselo, Kamio apresurado para ir a la cama y el otro pensando en tragar hamburguesas. ¿¡Como podría ser eso posible! Mejor descarten esa idea. Sin duda Momo y Kamio jamás podrían coexistir juntos. Primeo por Tachibana – chan saldría a una cita con Kirihara a que ellos dos estén juntos. Es más la palabra clave de aquí es la señorita Tachibana, ¡al fin una mujer nombrada! Todos saben que esta mujercita, tuvo una cita con Momo, lo que confirma no es gay; que ella lo haya dejado plantado a última hora para ir con quien sabe quién es otra cosa. Por lo tanto el caso Momo – Kamio – Tachibana de entrometida- queda cerrado; Momo, al menos por ahí, no es gay.

Lo que lleva al punto central del conflicto. El mejor amigo de dueño del dunk smash no es una hamburguesa, si no una persona. Su pareja Ah uh. Empezando por el nombre del duo; ya se presta a malos entendidos. Sonidos extraños "ah, uh". No piensen que los sacaron cuando estos dos hacían cosas comprometedoras en un vestidor. Son solo sonidos para hacer un intento de dobles. Si preguntan lo sacaron de un libro de juego de dobles para principiantes… el mismo que alguna vez usó la dupla de oro… humm pero eso no es el caso.

¿Cómo podría Momo tener algo con Ryoma? ¡Solo porque son amigos! ¡Solo porque se puso a llorar cuando Ryoma lo dejaba! ¡Solo por que se largaban juntos casi todas las tardes después del entrenamiento! ¡Solo porque pasaban más tiempo ellos juntos que con cualquier otro! ¡Solo por que compartían habitaciones de vez en cuando! ¡Solo porque una vez los vi besándose impúdicamente en una cancha de tennis!

Ok olviden eso último, sea como sea, ¿cómo pueden creer que Momo es gay? Y para colmo con Ryoma, que no ven que ese niño- al igual que el capitán- no sabe de otra que no sea tennis. Si Momo lo besa o no, es culpa de Momo.

Y solo en caso, SOLO EN CASO, de que tuvieran algo más que una gran amistad, no lo hace gay, hace a Momo un fanático del loli shota, y como el único niño simpático es Ryoma, pues no hay de otra por lo tanto no es gay, es perverso que es una cosa muy diferente.

**Caso número 9**

Ryoma Echizen el chico "mada, mada dane" para empezar ¿¡Quién se cree que es! Ósea es bueno, nadie lo niega pero no tiene porque sentirse superior a sus mayores. Pero ya en serio, el niñato este es medio precoz altanero pero no gay. Tiene la influencia de su padre, que según una buena fuente es aficionado al hentai. Así que ¿¡cómo pueden creer que teniendo un padre así Ryoma Echizen pueda ser gay!

No, no… además nadie va a negar que Ryoma y la niñita esta medio simplona, tenían algo. Está bien no, pueden golpearme por eso, si alguna día les doy de privilegio de verme. Pero pasaré al punto crítico del asunto. Ryoma al igual que su capitán solo piensan en tennis, ¿¡cómo pueden vincularlos siquiera! Si los dos se juntaran, hipotéticamente hablando, solo se verían y no harían otra cosa más que jugar, seguir jugando y por ultimo jugar, caer al piso juntos después de tanto jugar tennis y no harían absolutamente nada en la cancha, no se besarían, no se tocarían, no se quitarían la ropa en un cancha de tennis por compartir una pasión extrema que solo ellos entienden como es el caso tennis. Número uno por qué Tezuka, reitero, no da para tanto. Número dos, Ryoma es más pequeño tiene un cuerpo endeble que no aguanta ni la primera ronda con el macho alfa del Seigaku. Sin duda Ryoma no es lo mío. En fin no hablaba de eso, sino de que Ryoma no podría seguirle el paso a Tezuka, si es que el capitán quisiera algo con él, cosa que no puede ser cierta ya que el genio estaría de por medio. Por lo tanto Ryoma no es gay; precoz pero no gay.

Y en la misma línea de investigación caso Echizen alias niñato presumido; iré a la conjetura mas ilógica del mundo. ¡Ryoma y Momo! Ya había dicho la razón por la cual Momoshiro no tiene nada de gay, iré con la razones por la cuales Ryoma no es gay ni tiene nada con este chico, saben lo que hay de por medio. ¡Comida gratis! Exactamente, cualquiera al lado de Momo debe saber que lo que equivale estar a su lado ¿O que creían? ¿¡Que el niño puede querer a alguien más que a él mismo! ¿¡Creen que en ese pequeño corazón, si es que lo tiene, se encuentra un sentimiento por el durazno boy! La respuesta es simple, no. Ryoma en un principio se resignó a la idea de estar al lado de él, ya con el tiempo le tomo cariño, no amor, ¡cariño! Después de todo si Ryoma puede desarrollar una clase de sentimiento por su gata, sin duda lo puede tener por Momo.

Es algo así; amor dueño mascota. Y antes de que piensen en Momo encadenado y atado a disposición de Ryoma les digo ¡eso nunca pasara! Ryoma vive en casa de sus padres. No hay lugar. No podrían, no se puede, no existe razón.

Ah y por aclarar… si alguien dice que este niño si es gay por que una vez tuvo "algo que ver" con Atobe, es solo un caso curioso. La verdad los dos tienen un interés común, el cual es elevarse el ego a costa de otros. Si eso es del único que hablan cuando Keigo invita al niño a su mansión, nada del otro mundo. Que si Ryoma sale despeinado y desaliñado, es porque dentro de la mansión tiene un simulador de tennis, o eso me han contado. Deben de usarlo, por lo tanto es normal que Ryoma salga agitado de su mansión. Entonces Ryoma no tiene nada que ver con Keigo o que ¿creían que Atobe iba a engañar a Jiroh? Imaginen que no dije eso. Por lo tanto no es gay.

**En conclusión: **

Entonces queda bien claro y estipulado ¡caso completamente cerrado del Seigaku! ; está bien explicado cómo sus integrantes, pueden ser raros, excéntricos, genios locos, matemáticos, infantiles y medio afeminados, algunos medio feos, pero ninguno ¡gay!

Los jugadores de tennis no son gay, el Seigaku lo demuestra, ninguno o al menos la mayoría no lo es.

¿No me creen?

¿Quieren más pruebas? De cómo los jugadores de tenis no soy gay. Pasaré de un equipo de "clase medio-pobre" comparado con el equipo "yo lo tengo todo y ustedes no" del Hyotei.

Que debo aclarar desde un principio, este equipo no es de mis favoritos para ser defendidos. (Estos si son) pero en fin, alguien tiene que hacerlo y nadie tiene el talento para hacerlo más que yo. En fin tendré que hablar un poco de los niños ricos de este instituto.

En general, que sean ricos metrosexuales, engreídos y altaneros no los hace gay, los hace niños ricos y mimados.

Pero de ellos hablaré después…

o-o-o-o-o-o

con cariño para mi Marianesca-Atobesca(eso salió improvisado) , Ale y Yami-noova


	3. Chapter 3

**Y entonces, se supone que: ¡todos somos gays!**

**Desde peculiar punto de vista de Mizuki**

**Caso número 10**

Después de unas largas vacaciones que un genio como yo, me tenía que tomar; retomaré el punto de cómo los jugadores de tennis no son gay´s. Ya estando por aquí y justo como había dicho seguiré con el chico "yo lo tengo todo" y el mundo está a mis pies; mejor conocido como Atobe Keigo, o como él se nombra "Ore-sama". Para nombrecito ¡bahh! Mizuki por si solo suena mejor y sin tanto adorno…

Les hare la pregunta, en serio ¿creen que él puede ser gay? Ok, no me respondan y mejor comenzaré –a regañadientes- a defender a tan célebre personaje poco común. Si me permiten decirlo, se cree más de lo que es. Si como no, rondo a la destrucción… omitan eso.

Empezando por el hecho de que, no anda con Ryoma, por dios ese hombre jamás andaría en malos pasos con un niño como ese, no es de su clase. Es así de simple, solo lo usa y punto. Me temó, antes ya los había comentado. ¡Creen que Atobe gastaría un centavo de su fortuna en ese niño! ¡Pues no!

Por otro lado ya que estamos hablando de los rumbos del Seigaku, está el caso con Tezuka.

¿De dónde salió la enferma idea? no lo sé. Que Tezuka lo ayudó una vez y se puso sobre de él para protegerlo y desde entonces lo ama, que es su obsesión, que es su amor, que es su objetivo… ¡que le pagó en secreto su tratamiento en Alemania para recuperarse de la lesión! ¡Solo es simple remordimiento! Solo son simples rivales… y como se dice "entre más cerca mejor".

Pues claro ¡para que otra caso iría el gran Atobe a la casa de este de noche! Son simples rumores, si Atobe visita a Tezuka de noche no es por otra cosa que, para comprobar de manera física que el otro está bien. Por eso le tiene que pedir que se quite la playera y se recueste en la cama ¡para que otra cosa creen que es! Todo los demás ruidos son solo un examen médico privado… es todo.

Y, ya que se toma el caso de los capitanes de equipo vinculados, ¡como relacionan al Jotobe con Sanada! Empezando, ¿creen que algunos de los de los dos optarían por el roll femenino? ¡no! Por dios en los cielos, eso es imposible ¿Qué una vez fueron a ver el Tango juntos y desde ahí les gusto compartir "bailes nocturnos privados"? No fue un encuentro privado del cual nadie se enteró y que solo ellos guardaron en secreto para tener luego una cita en lo alto de un hotel de lujo… solo coincidieron, ¡no crean que Atobe le mando una invitación con los boletos a Sadana… la verdad es que no se soportan y la verdad , la verdad si Atobe fuera el uke de Alguien ese seria Tezuka, solo para darle celos a Sanada… lo cual le traería problemas con Jiroh… pero eso es punto y aparte.

Porque claro, Atobe no tiene nada con nadie de su equipo, o ¿Qué? ¿Creían que andaba con Jiroh? Creían que el gran capitán se daba besitos con el rubio tras vestidores, que solo organiza fiestas para que termine el rubio en su cama, o que lleva al parque de diversiones a todos los de su equipo solo para celebrar su "noviazgo" con el rubio (1). ¡Qué va! Atobe no es gay, y si lo fuera no lo admitiría ¡Creen que se dejaría seducir por esa carita tierna y adormilada con cabeza rubia! ¡Pues no! ¡Es Atobe Keigo! Don millones andantes. El ejemplo a seguir de la sociedad, el perfecto…

Y solo por aclarar, tampoco tiene nada con su vice-capitán… número uno; no se llaman la atención, no hay magia entre ellos, ¡si magia! Y no me lleven la contraria, si yo lo digo es que debe ser cierto. Y aunque no lo creo he hablado mucho de Jotobe así que para acabar pronto, él no es gay, no se dejen llevar solo por el nombre.

**Caso número 11**

Yuushi Oshitari, ¡ese qué! Para empezar otro presumido más, la verdad ni mucho hablar de este sujeto lentes postizos, que en se vincula con Atobe, ¡Atobe no le haría caso y punto! Solo lo miraría de lado y pasaría de largo.

Sí, claro para eso está esa cereza ¡eso sí que lo veo imposible! No sé ni cómo pueden respirar el mismo aire. Gakuto, el enclenque ese que brinca demasiado. ¡Creen que se podrían acoplar en la cama un genio y un acróbata… omitan eso tal vez diciéndolo así tiene poco de coherencia. Pero hablando de su psique, por dios solo de pensar que Yuushi tenga aguantar a tal alimaña en las mañanas después de la buena noche que pudieron haber pasado, me da dolor de cabeza. Imagíneselo, él otro tipo rico teniendo que atender a su amante. Yo no creo que lo soportaría por mucho ¡y más con lo chillón que es! Gritos por aquí y por allá ¡Yuushi, el jugo! ¡Yuushi quiero loción de rosas para la tina de baño! ¡Yuushi, quiero un masaje! ¡Yuushi sóbame los pies! Jajajaja yo no creo que eso sea posible. No existe tanto amor… cualquiera prefería ser hetero a tener a aquella cereza saltarina como novio. Lo que llega a concluir que Yuushi antes de ser rechazado por Atobe, y ser el mandilón de Gakuto, preferiría no ser gay.

**Caso número 12 **

Hablando de la cereza, Gakuto Mukahi. Ese niño es tan insoportable que aunque fuera gay nadie andaría con él. Por consecuencia su ego quedaría devastado haciendo que se negara al amor completo. La verdad este chico no es más que una cintura pequeña y una cara bonita. Por dios como si hacer cosas pecaminosas con él fuera la gran cosa. Imagino que, deben pensar que por delgado flexible, tiene muchas aptitudes para un trabajo nocturno. Si seguramente la persona que duerma con él debe ser muy feliz de noche ¡y de día que! Su arrogancia le quita todo lo divino que puede ser en la cama.

Mejor hablemos de su vinculación con el otro acróbata, Kikumaru Eiji. Imagínenselo con Kikumaru haciendo o teniendo una cita junta, pobre gato del Seigaku. Quedaría dañado y saldría huyendo a brazos de Fuji a decirle que; Gakuto le gritó, lo ofendió y que no cumplió sus expectativas en la cama por qué, deliberadamente, Eiji es mejor como uke que como seme. Aclaro es solo una especulación no es como si los hubiera escuchado hablar de eso.

No, no, ¡no! ese cabeza de cereza no puede tener nada serio con alguien. Definitivamente tampoco con su pareja de Dobles, estoy seguro que siendo Yuiishi, de querer un acróbata estaría más a gusto con Eiji. Lo cual pondría muy molesto (celoso) a Gakuto y lo seduciría… lo cual lleva al punto de pasar una noche "ardiente" con su pareja de dobles. Y entonces; pasar el punto donde Yuiishi saldría huyendo dejando al Gakuto solo. ¡Qué, creen que el de cabellos azules lo reconsideraría! regresaría con él después de romperle el corazón para aceptar que siempre estuvo enamorado de Gakuto desde mucho antes. Y para cerrar con broche de oro sellar su amor con un beso y ser pareja oficial. ¡NO! Eso no puede ser. Es tan ilógico como decir que a Fuji le gusta el café con picante… ¿le gusta? Bueno Fuji va bien con todo, algún día lo invitare a tomar un café para así arreglar nuestros asuntos.

En fin, eso no tiene nada que ver, por lo que se llega al punto que Gakuto no es gay, porque Fuji no le gusta el Café… Esa conclusión es rara.

**Caso número 13**

Pasando a otros asuntos hablemos de Shishido Ryou, otro fanático del deporto que no deja mucho de que hablar por que no piensa en otra que en tennis, después de perder no puede hacer gran cosa. De hecho deja su lado femenino atrás cortándose su cabello y pasa a ser todo un hombre. ¡Que creían! Que era la "novia" de Otori Choutarou. Ese chico tiene suficiente ego, como todos los del Hyotei, como para permitir que un jovencito, menor que él lo pretenda. ¡Por qué claro el jamás aladraría atrás de alguien! Jamás. El está para que le rueguen y lo quieran y le alaben.

Por más que se lindo chico de ojos brillantes le diga sempai una y otra vez rogándole tras de si, Ryou permanece quieto, jamás caería bajo ese encanto. ¡Claro que no! Es todo un ejemplo a seguir de fortaleza, su mente siempre se mantiene fría jamás terminaría en aquel edificio viejo donde practicaba con Choutarou debajo de él.

Y simplemente si con él no puede, pues con nadie más tampoco. En conclusión si Shishido no tiene un noviazgo formal con Otori, pues no lo tiene con nadie y caso cerrado.

Siguientes, Jiroh Akutagawa y Choutarou junto con el primer Rikkaidai Kirihara.


End file.
